Tiny dancer
by fun to imagine
Summary: Renee learns Richie is taking ballet for an upcoming recital
1. Chapter 1

_Acknowledge. Everything belong to disney._

Chapter one

Renee stared at the bulletin board. She wanted the role as mama bear in the ballet recital, but she didn't get it.

When she heard music coming from another room she headed for it and there was her friend and bandmate Ritchie, it was unconcievable that he could do ballet.

"So, what are you doing here?" She whispered

"Oh, Hi Renee." He whispered back

"You're going to have to tell the others in Kids Incorporated that you are taking ballet."

He couldn't possibly tell his friends in Kids incorporated he was in ballet. No boy would ever take up ballet, not one that was in a band that was popular as Kids Incorporated.

"So, how did you get interested in ballet." his best friend and bandmate whispered

"Oh, my aunt needed a boy for her ballet class," He whispered

"I'm hoping we can keep this secret," she whispered back, "But you mght have to quit the band."

"I'll think of something." he whispered back.

When class ended Ritchie changed into his clothes, put his leotard into his backpack and headed for home


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Richie was shocked the next day at ballet class.

He was expecting everyone to be dressed for goldilocks and the three bears. As he got dressed, his Aunt Jennifer motioned for everyone to gather around.

"Although you expect to be doing the classic tale of the three bears," she said. " We won't. Instead we will be doing the Nutcracker."

Richie knew to do the Nutcracker they would have to have lots of boys. And several dance schools combine.

Richie's Aunt Jennifer cornered Renee to find out what was going on. She told her that she might have to quit the band.

"Well I'm worried," Aunt Jennifer said "Even if he does quit Kids Incorporated I hope he doesn't quit dancing. He has a drive for it and I don't want to see him quit."

As the list was posted on the bulletin board, they checked it out.

"Wow, Renee you got to be mother ginger?" Richie asked as he saw her name on the list.

To his surprise, Kevin, Don and Mike got to be mice.

Richie was shocked when Renee put her hand on his shoulder and said, " I 'm hoping you got the role of Fritz. I always wanted a bratty brother."

"You mean Nick's Fritz's?" He asked

It was right on the list.

"But you can't believe who got to be the Nutcracker prince," Renee said

Right on the list for the Nutcracker prince was Richie's name.

"This thing's is going to be bigger then I thought," He admitted

"Uh, I want you to close your eyes," she said

Richie was perplexed, but he did as she asked. He felt her put a necklace on him

"You can open them."

He look down and saw a gold necklace with a cross. It was the same as the one Renee was wearing.

Renee said, "My mom gave me mine after I came home from dance camp. To me, god is always protecting."

"Its nice, but you don't have to."

"Yes I do. Because I will always protect you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

The nutcracker was definitely a big thing

After the costume fittings, there was a quite amount of acting and then the press interviews. The rehearsal started as usual with his Aunt Jennifer making sure every movement was done correctly.

Unknown to Richie, Stacey and Connie was watching through a window.

Stacey admitted, " He's good."

"Yeah." Connie shook her head.

Stacy also was watching a car parked across the street. She walked over and rapped on a window.

"Yeah," He said.

"Mr. Schorff?"

"You must be one of those dancers from that class he takes."

"Sir, I'm his friend and bandmate Stacy. The musical group that's called Kids Incorporated."

"Oh, Hi!" He slurred his words.

Stacy knew the reason why Richie's folks got a divorce because of his dad's drinking. It was the one thing he never talked about. Then he got out of the car.

"I want him playing sports. I don't want him doing something that ruins my plans."

It was all Stacy could do to keep her temper in check.

"Your plans! If he wants to do something that makes him happy so what?"

"It's your fault that he's dancing."

"My fault!" she said in disbelief.

"That's not the only thing I don't like. His mother is not raising him properly. I will take him out of school and leave town."

"No, you won't. I had no idea Richie took up Ballet. And you can drop the idea of snatching your son."

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"Plenty. My sister Renee isn't the only the one protecting Richie. I will be doing it as well.

Deep down she knew he was taken care of, but it wasn't the only problem Richie had.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Richie rush out of Ballet class two day later ran all the way to the P*lace. He drop his back pack containing his shoes and tights and turned around. Standing there was Dr. Dude of the band Dr. Dude and the intern.

"What are you doing here? "Richie asked

"Words getting around that your a ballerina boy," He approached

The conversation came to a stop when Ryan walked in along with two dancers.

"So Richie, What did he do to you?" Ryan glared at Dr. Dude.

"They've turn him into a girl by having him do ballet." Dr. Dude said, laughing in Richie's face.

"So?"

"So, its not manly."

" Not manly! A man after god's own heart, David, played the lyre and danced. And if that's not enough Mick Jagger of the Rolling Stones took up Ballet when he had to dance in a music video."

"That and the bible junk doesn't pertain to this."

"The bible does. In fact, the book of Ecclesiastes says there a time for everything including a time to dance."

"You know that I'm right."

"Stand down," A voice from the dancer Mario said.

"What did you say?"

"Stand down," He repeated.

Stunned. There was nothing he could say.

The other dancer Jennifer added, " The only reason you're picking on him because he's dancing with Cynthia. She's the most beautiful girl in school."

Richie couldn't hear, but Ryan was talking to Riley about something.

"I see," Riley said. "I don't think the interns would like it if the band got kick out of P*lace."

"I was just leaving," Dr. Dude said.

"Actually, You're not." he said. "You and I are going to have a little chat."

"Told you its all right," Ryan said as Riley ushered Dr. Dude to his office.

"Sure," Mario said. "We dancers got to stick together."

Jennifer put her arms around Richie. "With you doing this they won't pick on us. And besides were goodie-goodies. We don't just dance, but we also go to church."

Still Ryan could feel that Richie was holding something back. He remembered something that occurred. Saturday was the day they needed to practice on some new songs, but Ryan caught Renee sleeping on the couch in the dressing room with Richie leaning against her.

"You know you could tell me anything," Ryan said to him

"Yeah, I might have to quit Kids incorporated." he admitted.

"Well then, we'll work around your schedule," he said. "And I want to see you keep up your grades."

"Thanks," He said with a smile. "That makes me feel better."

Suddenly, he realized he had a couple of god's given gifts. And he 's going to use them to the fullest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

It wasn't like Richie to miss rehearsal, not with the nutcracker so near.

Renee tried to reach him by the phone, but the line was busy.

She insist her mother allow her to call the police. She was certain something had happened.

"I'm sure there is some reason," Mrs. Brisbain said. "You're just overreacting."

They turned around and there was Richie sporting a black eye.

"I told you something happened," Renee said, helping him into a chair.

Just before she could say a word Mrs. Brisbain saw her other daughter Stacey standing in the doorway with a police officer.

Stacey explained, "I was keeping an eye on your house, so when I heard yelling I called the police."

"Thanks Stace," Renee said.

"Can any of you fill me in on what's going on?" The officer asked.

" My dad got tanked out of his mind, came to the house and got into a fight with my mom. I told my little sisters to hide out in the park down the street." He said while Renee was fixing his eye.

"What happen next?"

"I saw my dad lunge at my mom and I put myself between him and her. My dad hit me and fled. Afterwards I hid my mom and my two sisters in the abandon apartment above the P*lace."

"Well I'll let you know when we find him, son," The officer said. "We advise you and the rest of your family to stay someplace else until we do."

"Thank you," He said. "We'll find someplace else."

Stacey didn't know what to say when Richie thank her by giving her a hug. She looked at Renee and was escorted to her bedroom.

"Stace, they are not to be left alone at anytime," Renee said. "They will be staying there until further notice."

"I'll get some of my friends around so they can get they're things from the house," Mr. Brisbain said as he walked into the room

Renee walked into the kitchen and fixed Richie some food. He seemed very quiet.

"Where's your dance clothes?" She said

"Its out front, everything is in a backpack," He said, pointing at a group of shrubs.

They got into Mrs. Brisbain's minivan. As they pulled up to the P*lace Renee was shocked to see standing out front was Dr. Dude and the interns.

"I think it's cool how you protect your mom," one of the interns said, " You stood up to your dad, that's extremely gallant."

"Dude," Another intern said, "Your a hero."

Dr. Dude said, "Dancing isn't the only thing manly. Being the man of house is."

Richie realized that he had more responsibility then he knew.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

"How is he holding up," Cynthia asked Renee as they stretch before rehearsal

" Good. Regarding." Renee said. "They arrested his dad early this morning."

"Pretty intimidating isn't it?" Cynthia said to Renee, walking on stage of the theater.

"Yeah," She replied, not knowing what to expect.

"Time for you two get ready," A voice came off to her left. It was Renee's own mom wearing a leotard of her own.

"Mom, I never expected you to be dancing," Renee said

"Why not. Renee, we have to have a talk with you in the dressing rooms?"

"Sure."

They walked into one of the dressing rooms. Renee then looked at the person working on the costumes for the nutcracker.

Renee cried out "Samantha?"

"Well, hello," She said.

Just then Richie walked in.

"You must be Richie," Samantha said, " So, how do you feel about doing the nutcracker?"

"A little scare but also a little excited."

"Well, I hope to see if you can dance just as good as Baryshnikov."

Richie blushed as he entered the dressing room to get change. Sitting on the dressing table was a new pair of ballet slippers with a note attached.

 _hope you do well_

 _Mikhail Baryshnikov_

It read

it was very unusual. Perhaps he could dance as good as Baryshnikov did, he thought

But all he wanted to do was just get through doing the Nutcracker


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Richie's heart jumped as the Nutcracker started. He immediately calmed down as he waited to go on stage. The scene played just like in rehearsal as Fitz broke the nutcracker and Drosselmier fix it. Then it was time for Richie to go on. His gift awoke, the one god had given him. He and Jennifer performed there dance. It was simple, but to him she was an incredible dancer. He tried to keep from laughing when the mice popped out from underneath Renee's skirt. He couldn't believe also the applause for Jennifer and him. It was one of the greatest feeling in the world and it never ended. He was hugged by Stacey and Connie after the curtain dropped.

"Richie, we have some thing for you," Ryan said, walking up to him. "All of us chipped in."

He handed him a plaque.

It read.

To the best drummer and the best dancer. Kids Incorporated.

He didn't know what to say. It seem too real.

"Don't get too big of an ego," His mother said sternly, but gave him a wink "You've still got a lot of homework to do."

The end


End file.
